External protruding hemorrhoids generally cause pain and discomfort. In addition, if the hemorrhoids become bruised, they may bleed which may cause the person alarm and concern. Bleeding hemorrhoids may eventually require surgery since the available ointments, creams, jells and the like offer only temporary relief to the pain and itching and do not protect the hemorrhoid membranes from further bruising and bleeding. Typically, when external protruding hemorrhoids become bothersome, one must push the hemorrhoids into the anal area with one's fingers. However, insertion of the hemorrhoids into the anal area does not prevent the hemorrhoids from coming out again particularly if the person moves about. If the hemorrhoids continually protrude, usually the only option is to have surgery to remove them.
A disadvantage of available hemorrhoid preparations is that many people are hesitant about using them because they are, to some extent, invasive since some of the hemorrhoid preparations have to be placed inside the anal orifice.
The purpose of the present invention is to hold or retain hemorrhoids inside the anal orifice. If the hemorrhoids are held inside the anal orifice there is less chance of injury to the hemorrhoid membrane.
An advantage of our invention is that if the hemorrhoids are held within the anal orifice the bleeding is lessened and eventually may stop if our hemorrhoid retainer is used correctly and regularly. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to fasten a hemorrhoid retainer around the anal area by means of an adhesive so as to firmly hold the hemorrhoids inside the anal orifice.
It is a further object of the present invention to prevent hemorrhoids from popping out at inopportune times.
It is an object of the present invention to make it unnecessary to continually have to push the hemorrhoids into the anal orifice such as with products such as jells, ointments, creams and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to possibly avoid hemorrhoidal surgery through regular and continual use of our retainer which holds the hemorrhoids inside the anal orifice.
It is an object of the present invention to allow flatulence to escape through the retainer to thereby eliminate dislodgement of the hemorrhoid retainer once it is installed.
It is an object of the present invention that as a consequence of using our invention over a period of time, it may not be necessary to continue to use our invention as the use of the invention may have a healing effect by preventing the hemorrhoids from being exposed to injury.